No te abandonaremos
by Pepeka W
Summary: Sí nos quejamos es porque sabemos que al exigirte puedes ser capaz de dar más de ti. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te queremos, por el contrario y la mejor forma de demostrarlo es que nunca te abandonaremos.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._

"**No te abandonaremos"**

"_**La verdadera amistad es como la fosforescencia, resplandece mejor cuando todo se ha oscurecido"**_

_Rabindranath Tagore_

La incomodidad en la que se encontraba y su cuerpo completamente adolorido la hicieron regresar de la inconciencia, solo para darse cuenta de que presentaba una debilidad total y que estaba absolutamente desorientada.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, parpadeo un par de veces para enfocar su mirada y finalmente pudo adaptar su visión al lugar que la rodeaba. Se encontró con una oscuridad espeluznante, un olor a humedad sumamente desagradable y una gotera que provenía de algún rincón del lugar donde se encontraba en contra de su voluntad. Fue lo único que sus sentidos pudieron apreciar y a pesar de los esfuerzos, que en su condición podían ser calificados como sobrehumanos, no lograba averiguar donde estaba. Lo peor del caso es que no recordaba ni el cómo, ni el cuándo y mucho menos el por qué había llegado a esta situación, aspecto de su lastimoso estado que la alteraba aun más de lo que se encontraba.

Respiro profundamente y en repetidas ocasiones para tratar de aclarar su mente y concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor de su cuerpo y la terrible jaqueca que la atormentaba. Tras varios minutos en que lo único que hacia era exhalar e inhalar el apestoso aire de su entorno pudo darse cuenta de que se encontraba de rodillas sobre el frío suelo y atada de ambas manos por sobre su cabeza.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? ¿Por qué estaba en esas condiciones? ¿Quién es el responsable de su situación? ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció inconciente? ¿Cuál era su nombre?... bueno, esto ultimo al menos lo recordaba perfectamente, por lo que esbozo una triste sonrisa, ¡era absolutamente penoso su presente!

Sin previo aviso una gran reflector se encendió iluminándole directamente el rostro, inmediatamente cerro los ojos con fuerza y maldijo entre diente a la condenada luz que agudizo su jaqueca. Segundos más tarde se decidió a abrir nuevamente los ojos, al principio estaba todo borroso pero tras un par de parpadeos logro enfocar su vista desanimándose en el proceso al no ser capaz de ver nada más que su propio cuerpo con lo que solo podía concluir que se encontraba con la misma vestimenta con la que había salido por ultima vez de su casa: unos jeans ajustados, botas negras sin tacón y un suéter rojo… ¿suéter rojo? Eso definitivamente no era una prenda de vestir que perteneciera a su armario.

— Este suéter es de… ¿es de?... ¿De?... ¡es de Rei!— susurró para si misma y automáticamente un recuerdo vino a su mente.

**Flash Back**

En las ultimas tres semanas las Sailor Scouts se habían enfrentando con al menos dos docenas de Youmas que aparecían de forma al azar en algún lugar de Tokio a diario, afortunadamente los entes malignos no habían representado ser dignos rivales de las defensoras del Planeta Tierra, es más, habían resultado ser bastante débiles y no fueron causantes de grande complicaciones para ellas. Lo extraño de la situación es que hace más de cuatro días que no se había vuelto a producir ningún ataque por parte de algún Youma y las Sailors jamás habían podido averiguar algo acerca del o los responsables de ordenar los ataques, es por esta razón que se había convocado una reunión en el Templo Hikawa para debatir sobre la poca información con la que contaban y la ausencia de ataques.

Como de costumbre Mina y Serena habían llegado retrazadas, pero eso era un detalle según ellas, por lo que después de las respectivas reprimendas de parte de Rei hacia las rubias la reunión se desarrollo sin ningún contratiempo finalizando con la sorprendente conclusión de que no tenían idea acerca de la identidad de su nuevo enemigo y que habían gozado de cuatro días de paz… fue en definitiva una reunión muy "productiva", bueno al menos Mina pudo enterarse de los últimos chismes en torno a la vida de sus amigas, Serena leyó uno de los nuevos mangas de Rei, Amy avanzo en su lectura diaria, Lita aprendió una nueva receta y Rei se libero de un ápice de sus tensiones burlándose y regañando a Serena. Increíblemente conformes con lo logrado las cuatro visitantes, por una "sutil" sugerencia de Rei, decidieron que ya era tiempo de regresar a sus hogares.

—Vamos Rei — suplicó Serena con los ojos llorosos.

—No.

—Pero…pero ¿Por qué?— sollozó quejumbrosamente la rubia.

—Ya te dije que iré a consultar al fuego sagrado para saber algo acerca de nuestro enemigo.

—Llevas tres semanas haciendo lo mismo y no has conseguido nada, estoy segura que hoy obtendrás los mismos resultados— se burló ganándose una mirada asesina de Rei que ignoro olímpicamente—vamos Rei acompáñame a mi casa ¿Si?

—No, además ¿Por qué no le pediste a una de las chicas que te acompañara?

—Si lo hice, pero Mina no podía por que hoy es el final de su telenovela favorita y sus padres le prohibieron llevar invitados a su casa en castigo por sus malas calificaciones, Ami tenia sus famosas clases para genios y Lita sus clases de cocina por lo que mi única opción eres tú.

Rei observó a la rubia inquisidoramente.

—Me halaga tu preferencia— le habló sarcásticamente.

—Entonces ¿me acompañaras hasta mi casa?— preguntó inocentemente emocionada.

—NO— resopló la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos, inmediatamente una sonrisa burlesca apareció en su rostro — ¡Por Kami! No puedo creer que con dieciséis años aun le temas a las tormentas.

—Yo no le temo a las tormentas —Serena se defendió rápidamente —es solo que… que... bueno… yo… no me gusta caminar sola, eso, no me gusta andar sola en la calle.

—No te creo.

—Que pena por ti, ese es tu problema— fingió estar ofendida — ¿Vamos?

—NO.

—Bien… entonces me dejar pasar la noche aquí ¿si?

—No

— ¡Rei! ¿Por qué eres tan mala?

—Porque puedo y porque quiero… ahora vete a tu casa.

—Pero… pero…

—Pero nada— Rei la interrumpió.

—OK, me iré pero quedara en tu conciencia si algo me sucede en el camino.

—Creo que podré vivir con eso.

Serena agachó la cabeza totalmente derrotada y giro sobre sus talones para retirarse del santuario bajo la divertida mirada de Rei.

—Bueno al menos podrías prestarme algo para abrigarme ¿eh?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo frío— argumentó pobremente a cambio recibió un gruñido de Rei antes de dirigirse a su habitación —Bueno supongo que eso quiere decir que si me prestara algo— meditó para ella misma.

Minutos después volvió la pelinegra con un suéter rojo en la mano que extendido a Serena, pero antes de que la rubia lo tomara Rei lo retiro para hacerle una advertencia a su amiga.

—Mañana a primea hora quiero este suéter aquí y por tu bien espero que regrese sin ninguna mancha de comida o algo por el estilo.

— ¡Hai! Te doy mi palabra de Princesa… te lo regresare sano y salvo— apuntó levantando una mano para enfatizar sus palabras.

—Omitiré comentario alguno con respecto a tu palabra de princesa— concedió y le entrego el suéter a Serena quien inmediatamente se lo puso.

— ¡Mira Rei! Tu suéter me queda mejor a mí que a ti— comentó divertida mirándose detenidamente.

—En tus sueños… Adiós Serena

—Estas completamente segura ¿qué no quieres acompañarme a mi casa o disfrutar de mi compañía esta noche?

—Adiós Serena.

—Bien tú te lo pierdes… Adiós— dió media vuelta y se comenzó a alejar de su amiga pelinegra quien alcanzó a escuchar como Serena refunfuñaba acerca de las amigas ingratas, los estúpidos truenos y las malditas tormentas. Rei negó con la cabeza mientras observaba como Serena se acercaba a las escaleras del templo para después girar sobre sus talones y con una sonrisa en el rostro dirigirse a meditar.

Antes de que llegara a la mitad de los escalones de la condenada escalera a la cual, según Serena, Rei cada noche le agregaba nuevo escalones solo para fastidiarla un rugido ensordecedor se dejo escuchar desde el cielo, la rubia dio un respingo y aterrada comenzó a correr como si de eso dependiera su vida. Llegando a la calle Serena siguió corriendo pero antes de llegar a la siguiente esquina y como es su costumbre se estrello en contra de un transeúnte a quien no pudo verle el rostro, a continuación sintió un agudo dolor en el cuello de reojo observo qué era lo que le provocaba esa sensación y se encontró con una aguja hipodérmica inyectada en su arteria carótida… finalmente todo se volvió negro.

**Fin flash back**

Bueno al menos ahora sabia lo que había estado haciendo exactamente antes de haber llegado a ese lugar, pero se lamento profundamente el haberle dicho a Rei: _"quedara en tu conciencia si algo me sucede en el camino"_ porque era un hecho irrefutable que al momento en que sus amigas se enteraran de su desaparición la pelinegra se atormentaría terriblemente por lo ocurrido y se culparía por no haberla acompañado hasta su casa con el firme pensamiento de que ella la hubiera podido salvarla de su captor.

El lugar fue iluminado por una luz proveniente del techo, desconcertada Serena se permitió observar detenidamente su entorno e inmediatamente quiso que la luz jamás se hubiera encendido ante lo que vio. El cuarto en el que estaba contenía una gran mesa de madera, rectangular, un poco elevada del suelo, con una rueda en uno de los extremos y una barra de metal en el otro extremo. En el otro lado del cuarto había una silla con muchas cuerdas, cercana a la silla estaba otra mesa que en su superficie descansaban un sin numero de instrumentos quirúrgicos y otros objetos como una sierra eléctrica, martillos y mazos de distintos tamaños, cinceles variados, cuerdas, cadenas y fierros de longitudes y formas diferentes. Un estremecimiento invadió el cuerpo de Serena y con las pupilas dilatadas por el temor observó hacia su lado izquierdo, el lado opuesto de donde se encontraban los objetos que había alcanzado a distinguir para encontrarse con una muralla muy mal cuidada decorada sádicamente con una cantidad indeterminada de cuchillos, lanzas, hachas, sables, espadas y otros artículos que la rubia jamás en su vida había visto. Las manchas de sangre en la gran mayoría de los objetos le indicaron con certeza que la función de esos elementos no era únicamente el ornamentar la habitación. Horrorizada siguió observando y su mirada se detuvo en una extraña estatua de hierro que tenia los brazos extendidos como si estuviera abrazando a una persona; y un gran armario de metal con sus puertas cerradas. Finalmente en el centro de habitación y no a mucha distancia de donde ella se encontraba un bracero con muchas cenizas y leños a medio quemar.

Si minutos antes se le había cruzado por la cabeza intentar huir ahora ese pensamiento tenia que, definitivamente, convertirse en realidad, tenia que escapar de ese lugar a como diera lugar o lo pasaría muy mal.

Lo primero que tenia que lograr era desatar sus brazos, miró por encima de su cabeza y vio que ambas muñecas estaban unidas por una fina cadena que por el medio colgaba de una gancho tipo garfio, el que estaba unido al techo por otro cadena más gruesa. Trato de romper la cadena que sujetaba sus muñecas pero el intento fue en vano, la cadena era demasiado fuerte o simplemente su cuerpo estaba muy débil, así que se dedico a observar más detenidamente el gancho que sujetaba la cadena de sus muñecas: era bastante abierto por lo que fácilmente podría desengancharlo. Tomo con la mano izquierda la cadena para tensarla, su mano derecha agarro el anzuelo y trato de ponerse de pie pero la fuerza de su brazo y piernas no fueron las suficientes, así que intento como ultimo recurso tirar de la cadena hacia arriba y adelante sin éxito hasta que el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse la detuvo, por la sorpresa soltó intempestivamente tanto el gancho y la cadena cuyos eslabones y gracias al peso de su cuerpo se le incrustaron aun más en la piel, con una mueca de dolor levanto la cabeza para hacerle frente a quien se le acercaba.

Un hombre rubio extremadamente guapo, de cuerpo atlético y vestido con pantalones, camisa y zapatos negros había entrado a la habitación, pero lo más llamativo eran sus ojos y no precisamente por su bello color verde esmeralda, sino más bien, por la frialdad y maldad que reflejaban, dueños de una mirada que demostraba el regocijo que le causaba la expresión de pánico de la rubia que tenia al frente.

— ¿Serena Tsukino?— pregunto con una voz profunda y sensual.

— ¿Hai?— respondió tratando en vano de suprimir el temblor en su labio.

**Templo Hikawa **

— ¿Cómo que la Gatita desapareció?— rugió Haruka cuando puso el primer pie dentro de la habitación donde las Inner estaban reunidas. Detrás de ella venia una muy preocupada Michiru que con un sutil toque en el hombro de la corredora le indico que este no era un buen momento para perder los estribos.

Ami se encontraba afanosamente presionando teclas en su minicomputadora para tratar de triangular la ubicación exacta del Cristal de Plata y con ello la ubicación de Serena, Rei estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación retirada del resto de las chicas con ambos ojos cerrados en un estado de total concentración ubicando el aura de la princesa. Lita y Mina acaban de llegar del recorrido que hicieron desde el templo hasta la casa de Serena, de los lugares que frecuentaba la rubia y de otros un poco alejados, siempre había la posibilidad que la despistada de su amiga se hubiera perdido.

Haruka y Michiru ingresaron a la habitación y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa que estaba en el centro esperando una explicación más detalla de la situación, siendo Mina la primera que se animo a hablar.

—Por la tarde nos reunimos nosotras cinco para hablar acerca de los últimos ataques en la ciudad, después de un tiempo decidimos márchanos porque cada una tenia cosas que hacer, la tormenta estaba iniciando por lo que Serena nos pido que la acompañáramos a su casa pero todas nos negamos… eso es lo ultimo que sabemos de ella, la ultima que la vio fue Rei.

—Antes de irse me insistió en que la acompañara o la dejara pasar la noche aquí, como me negué me pidió algo para abrigarse yo le preste un suéter— hablo Rei sin abrir los ojos — volvió a insistir obteniendo la misma respuesta por lo que me dijo que si algo le sucedía en el trayecto tendría que cargar con eso en mi conciencia— ante este recuerdo se le quebró la voz y se mordió el labio inferior para acallar el sollozo que se le escapa por la garganta —segundos después de que se fue un fuerte trueno resonó en el cielo a mi me dio un poco de remordimiento por lo que salí a buscarla para acompañarla a su casa, pero cuando llegue a la calle Serena no se veía por ningún lado, supe que se asusto con el trueno y corrió como demente hasta su hogar por lo que volví a cumplir con mis tareas diarias. Eso fue cerca de las veinte horas, pasada la media noche llamo Mamá Ikuko para preguntarme si Serena aun estaba aquí… yo inmediatamente pensé que Serena de algún modo había convencido a su mamá para que participara en una broma para hacerme sentir mal por haberme negado a sus peticiones pero rápidamente deseché esa posibilidad cuando me di cuenta de la voz angustiada de la Señora Tsukino, después de asegurarle que Serena no estaba aquí lo primero que hice fue llamarlas a todas ustedes.

— ¿Por qué Serena pidió que la acompañaran a su casa? ¿Tenia un mal presentimiento o algo por el estilo?— pregunto Michiru.

—Porque le tiene miedo a las tormentas— contestaron al unísono Mina, Lita y Amy.

—En realidad le tiene miedo a los truenos y no… no dijo nada acerca de un mal presentimiento que yo dudo que lo tuviera— complemento Rei —su aura esta oscurecida por un miedo inmenso pero es demasiado débil como para localizarla.

—Si el aura de Serena es débil la del cristal de plata también por lo que será imposible encontrarla por medio de mi computadora.

—Nosotras en todos los lugares que recorrimos no encontramos absolutamente nada— informo Lita refiriéndose a ella y a Mina quien asintió con la cabeza para apoyar las palabras de su compañera.

Michiru hizo aparecer su espejo de Neptuno y silenciosamente le pidió que le mostrara a su princesa, tras algunos minutos y varios intentos el resultado fue negativo.

—Mi espejo tampoco logra ubicarla.

— ¡Demonios!— bramó Haruka impactando el puño contra la mesa sobresaltando a todas las chicas — no puede ser posible que no podamos encontrarla.

—Cálmate Haruka, desesperándonos no lograremos nada.

—No puedo, Michiru, lo siento pero todas nosotras sabemos que la Gatita esta en grave peligro— bruscamente se levanto de su lugar y sin decir nada abandono la sala.

—Ira a preguntarle al viento— explicó Michiru al notar la cara de desconcierto de las otras Sailors.

Continuara…

**N.A: Junto con saludar paso a dejar la primera historia que publico en esta página… la verdad es que este fic lo hice inspirada en otro fic escrito en ingles de Sailor Moon que hace años leí y que lamentablemente no he podido encontrar de nuevo para lograr darle los créditos correspondientes, pero me comprometo a publicar el nombre de dicha historia a penas la encuentre.**

**Agradecería enormemente sus comentarios con los que me ayudarían a mejorar y a animarme a seguir escribiendo. **

**Saludos.**

**Pepeka.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos**

"_**Nos quejamos de los amigos porque exigimos de ellos más de lo que pueden dar"**_

_Santiago Ramón Y Cajal_

**Lugar desconocido**

El hombre vestido completamente de negro camino por la habitación directamente hacia donde se encontraba Serena sacando de entre sus vestimentas una hermosa daga. Con paso firme se paró frente a la rubia que se paralizó cuando vio que el hombre alzaba la daga y la dirigía directamente hacia ella. Quiso hacer algo para evitar la estocada pero la posición en la que se encontraba se lo imposibilito, trato de gritar pero estaba demasiado débil incluso para eso, así que solo cerró con fuerza los ojos esperando en medio de estremecimientos el duro golpe y el dolor, mas lo único que percibió fue el sonido de metal contra metal y la liberación de sus muñecas. El hombre había cortado la cadena y Serena sin el apoyo de esta cayo pesadamente hacia atrás. Desconcertada y haciendo un gran esfuerzo físico consiguió sentarse en el suelo para mirar hacia la cara del sujeto que estaba de espalda dando pequeños pasos alejándose de ella, en un acto desesperado de supervivencia intento ponerse de pie para atacar a su captor fallando miserablemente en el intento ya que el solo esfuerzo de ponerse de pie era demasiado. Se dejo caer al suelo, esta vez golpeando su barbilla contra el frío suelo pudiendo percibir el gusto metálico de la sangre en su boca.

—Ni se te ocurra— advirtió el hombre todavía de espalda — Apenas te puedes sentar mucho menos puedes intentar hacerme daño.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me tienen aquí?— Totalmente derrotada y sabiendo que su captor estaba en lo cierto Serena se atrevió a hablar tratando de que su voz sonara sin miedo, pero fallando una vez más.

—Quien soy no es importante, el lugar donde nos encontramos aun no te lo puedo revelar —el hombre volvió hacia ella con lo que parecía ser una expresión amable en el rostro pero que no convenció del todo a Serena —te tengo aquí porque quiero proponerte algo que nos ayudara a ambos, yo quiero ayudarte— confesó de nuevo con amabilidad cosa que confundió más a la rubia considerando la posición en la que se encontraba.

— ¿En verdad quieres ayudarme?— preguntó en shock.

—Sí, yo quiero ayudarte— repitió de nuevo más lento, como si tratara de explicarle algo a un niño pequeño.

—Espera un momento— dijo Serena intranquilamente— me secuestran, de alguna manera hacen que mi cuerpo este totalmente débil, probablemente por drogarme, sin duda, me golpean cuando estaba inconciente, me encadenan en una posición muy dolorosa ¿solo para ayudarme? — le gritó al hombre que parecía imperturbable

— ¿Puedo contestarte ahora?— pregunto el hombre esperando pacientemente a que Serena terminara de gritar.

— Sí— se limito a responder tímidamente.

—Bien. En primer lugar tuve que secuestrarte porque si te hubiera enviado una invitación no hubieras venido, tus amigas se hubieran opuesto a nuestra reunión o simplemente nos hubieran interrumpido. Es segundo lugar te drogue porque este lugar es un secreto y como aun no puedo confiar en ti tuve que tomar ciertas medidas para resguardar el anonimato de donde nos encontramos y por ultimo, si te he encadenado fue solo para evitar que cuando despertaras te hicieras daño tú misma.

— ¡OH! Entonces muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad— habló en un intento de ser sarcástica.

—De nada, como te he dicho quiero ayudarte.

Antes las palabras del hombre Serena levanto una ceja con escepticismo

— "_Este hombre esta completamente loco"_— pensó.

—Ahora como nos estamos entendiendo quiero explicarte algunos asuntos, pero me gustaría que me prestaras completa atención porque no me gusta repetir las cosas —aseguró él sin inmutarse y tras un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Serena continuo —espero que durante los minutos en que estuviste sola en este lugar y después de que encendí la luz hubieras observado los elementos que tengo. Este lugar a mi me gusta llamarlo "la sala de la tortura" —sonrió maquiavélicamente —pero lamentablemente aun no he tenido la oportunidad de utilizarlo en este planeta y espero que tu cooperes conmigo para que las cosas sigan de esta manera… ¿me sigues?

Serena presa del miedo solo pudo mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

—Te voy a dar una pequeña explicación acerca de mis juguetitos para que te familiarices con ellos, así que partamos —el hombre miro rápidamente toda la habitación y con el dedo índice señalo la escultura de hierro que tenia los brazos extendidos —ese instrumento se llama "El Apega de Nabis", también conocido como el "hierro Apega" es un antiguo instrumento de tortura similar a la doncella de hierro que fue inventado por Nabis, un rey que gobernó Esparta como un tirano de 207 a 192 antes de Cristo. Es una exquisita obra de ingeniería de la época, que ocasiona una fuerza en sus brazos suficiente para asfixiar a una persona. Se le conoce también como el abrazo de la muerte.

La rubia sin apartar la mirada de la escultura se trago el nudo que formo en la garganta y comenzó a sudar frío en anticipación a lo que podría venir si no hacia lo que el hombre le pidiera. El sujeto caminó lentamente hasta el armario de metal y abrió ambas puertas para extraer algunos objetos.

—Esto —le mostró una extraña pistola que tenia unos alambres en lo que parecía ser el final del cañón —es un arma de electrochoque, diseñada para incapacitar a una persona o animal mediante descargas eléctricas que imitan las señales nerviosas y confunde a los músculos motores, principalmente brazos y piernas, inmovilizando al objetivo temporalmente. Una de las más conocidas es llamada táser, que dispara proyectiles que administran una descarga eléctrica a través de un cable. Otras armas de electrochoque administran las descargas mediante contacto directo, como las porras eléctricas— por unos segundos el hombre presiono un botón y de los extremos de los alambres salio un rayo de color azul eléctrico. Dejo en el suelo esa arma para sujetar con ambas manos una tenaza acabada en cuatro afiladas puntas — te presento al desgarrador de senos, es un instrumento utilizado ya durante el Imperio Romano. La tortura consiste en aplicar las cuatro puntas estando al rojo vivo o frías sobre los senos desgarrándolos. ¿espeluznante verdad?— no espero a que Serena le respondiera porque de inmediato aparto el objeto para maniobrar un látigo que terminaba en largas pértigas con ganchos —Y este juguetito se llama "Uñas de gato"… por lo que sé a ti te encantan los gatos pero creo que si me obligaras a usar esto en ti comenzarías a odiar a esos animales porque este elemento lo que hace es arañar y desgarrar la piel de la persona que esta siendo castigada, pero eso no es todo, porque las grandes heridas que provoca pueden infectarse o ser usadas para posteriores torturas, con ácidos u otros elementos.

Serena estaba completamente bañada en sudor, sus músculos temblaban involuntariamente, su rostro estaba pálido y contraído por el pavor. Rogaba a todo los Dioses de las distintas religiones que pudieran existir que sus amigas se apresuraran y se lamento terriblemente el haber acompañado a Mina a ver la Película "Hostal" porque teniendo los recuerdos frescos de muchas de las escenas su mente comenzó a jugarle una muy mala pasada imaginándose en situaciones similares a la de los protagonistas.

El hombre continuo explicando para que servia cada elemento que se encontraba en la habitación, Serena con unas nauseas estrepitosas solo logro captar la función de la mesa rectangular que según el sujeto se utilizaba para arrancar las articulaciones al jalar por medio del rodillo las piernas mientras que los brazos estaban sujetos a la barra de metal. Eso fue todo lo que resistió, el imaginarse a ella o a alguna otra persona sufriendo por medio de esos castigos fue suficiente como para obligarse a bloquear sus oídos y no seguir escuchando todas las explicaciones que sádicamente el hombre de negro le facilitaba con lujo de detalles.

**Templo Hikawa.**

—Por favor Rei, dimos que la que llamo por teléfono era Serena— rogó Ami cuando Rei regreso de contestar el teléfono que minutos antes había sonado insistentemente.

—No, era Darien completamente desesperado… sintió por ese lazo especial que tiene con Serena que ella esta peligro y llamo para saber lo que estaba pasando— contestó cabizbaja.

— ¡Chicas! ¿Lograron encontrar a Serena?— pregunto Luna ingresando junto con Artemis a la habitación.

—No… nada de lo que hemos intentado ha dado resultados positivos. Haruka esta afuera tratando que el viento le diga donde esta, Rei ha estado ubicando su aura y solo consigue saber que Serena esta muy asustada, Michiru y yo por medio del espejo de Neptuno y mi computadora hemos tenido resultados nulos.

—Nosotros en la calle tampoco conseguimos nada— informó Artemis.

Un silencio sepulcral se instalo en la habitación, los rostros consternados y aterrados eran un común denominador y el sentimiento de impotencia era difícil de soportar.

—Intenten una comunicación mental con ella— propuso la gata.

—Luna, hemos estado meses tratando de dominar esa técnica y jamás lo hemos logrado porque habría de resultar ahora— habló desanimada Mina.

—Nada perdemos con intentarlo. Vamos chicas agotemos todas nuestras posibilidades— dijó con entusiasmo Lita.

Contagiadas con el optimismo de Lita las chicas aceptaron intentar un lazo mental, todas menos Michiru que seguía afanosamente consultando su espejo y Ami que no paraba con sus intentos de triangular la ubicación del cristal de plata, se dispersaron por la habitación para sumergirse en una rotunda concentración con la esperanza de por primera vez en la madrugada obtener alguna pista del paradero de su amiga, sabían que tenían que actuar rápido, el que Rei hubiera detectado tanto temor en el aura de la rubia era un indicador conciso que las cosas para la princesa estaban tomando un rumbo terrible y el que Darien hubiera sentido el peligro que corría su novia no hacia otra cosa más que confirmar la situación.

— ¡Lo tengo!— tras varios minutos e intentos por fin Rei había logrado abrir un vinculo mental con Serena. Todas las miradas se centraron en la sacerdotisa, nadie le quiso hablar o hacer otro movimientos por temor a que perdiera la concentración y con ello el lazo —Alguien le esta hablando, no logro entender muy bien, los pensamientos de Serena son confusos y esta demasiado asustada… ¡Kami! Jamás había sentido tanto miedo en ella. Creo que es un hombre el que esta con ella y le… le esta… hablando de los distintos métodos de… ¡TORTURA! ¡Ami date prisa con la ubicación del Cristal de Plata!— exclamó angustiadísima

—Intenta hablar con Serena para que te diga donde esta— sugirió Luna con calma.

—_Serena… Serena ¿me escuchas?— _le habló mentalmente —_Serena… Serena._

— _¿Rei?— _escucho en su mente la sacerdotisa —_ ¡OH! Lo que me faltaba ahora me estoy volviendo loca._

— ¡Lo logre!— Rei le informo a sus compañeras —_No te estas volviendo loca te estoy hablando mentalmente… Serena ¿me escuchas?_

— _¡Hai! Rei… psicópata… daño… yo… eh... ¡Bah!... rápido._

—_Cálmate que no logro entender nada de lo que me dices. Serena te estamos buscando pero tienes que ayudarnos tu aura es demasiado débil por lo que no hemos podido dar con tu paradero._

—_Yo… eh… no sé… no sé… Rei, no tengo idea donde estoy._

—_Tranquila… Serena, al menos dame una pista para encontrarte, dinos como es el lugar donde estas._

—_NO_

— _¿Por qué no?_

— _porque... porque no quiero._

— _¿Por qué no quieres?—_ volvió preguntar la sacerdotisa exprimiendo al máximo su poca paciencia.

—_Porque es feo. ¡Ah! ¡Me duele la cabeza!_

—_Lo sé… pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo… Serena por favor ayúdame a encontrarte._

—_Estoy en una habitación… es grande y tiene cosas horribles… Rei, esto no esta funcionando._

—_Dime entonces con quien estas ¿vale?_

—_Es un hombre… rubio, alto… creo que solo estoy con él… al menos en la habitación no hay nadie más._

— ¡Ey! ¿Me estas escuchando?—le pregunto el hombre a Serena.

—Sí… claro que sí— respondió la rubia con rapidez.

— _Serena, sigue escuchándome a mi, pero disimula, que el hombre no se de cuenta lo que estamos haciendo ¿puedes hacerlo?_

—_Creo que sí._

—Rei, pídele a Serena que trate de elevar la energía del Cristal de plata— hablo Amy.

—_Intenta aumentar la energía del cristal de plata para que la computadora de Ami o el espejo de Neptuno ubiquen tu paradero._

—_No puedo… Rei, estoy demasiado débil… el cristal de plata no me responde— _segundos después de la petición de Rei la rubia contesto.

— _¡Maldición! Serena hace un esfuerzo… no estas débil es solo el miedo lo que te esta limitando._

—_No, de verdad estoy muy débil… el hombre me drogo para traerme hasta aquí y siquiera puedo pararme._

—_No te desesperes, Serena, agotaremos todos nuestro recursos para encontrarte tú solo aguanta… voy a dejar el lazo mental abierto para que poder saber lo que pasa contigo, pero por favor sigue intentando aumentar la energía del cristal de Plata._

—_Lo intentaré Rei… solo dense prisa por favor._

— ¡Demonios! Serena no tiene idea donde esta y no logró decirme nada que nos pueda servir de utilidad— informó Rei a sus amigas —debemos darnos prisa el hombre que tiene a Serena al parecer esta ejerciendo sobre ella una tortura psicológica hablándole de métodos e instrumentos de tortura… no sé exactamente que es lo que quiere pero me temo que si Serena no hace lo que él quiere la tortura pasara a ser física. Me dijo que la habían drogado y que esta demasiado débil como para manejar el cristal de plata por lo que tendremos que ubicarla de otra forma.

**Lugar desconocido.**

El sujeto vestido de negro continuo con sus explicaciones acerca de los artículos que se encontraban en la habitación y al parecer no logro darse cuenta de la conversación mental que Serena mantenía con su amiga pelinegra, lo que fue en cierta medida un alivio para la Princesa.

— ¿Tú te preguntaras por qué yo te estoy hablando acerca de esto? ¿Verdad? —Serena cabeceo en señal de afirmación — te he estado observando durante mucho tiempo, sé mucho acerca de ti… tienes dieciséis años, naciste un día 30 de Junio, tu sangre es del grupo O+, tus colores favoritos son el rosa y el blanco, te gustan los videojuegos, tu comida favorita son los helados y pasteles, te va pésimo en la escuela, te caracterizas por tu ingenuidad, eres torpe, llorona y muy cobarde. Normalmente te relacionas con cuatro chicas llamadas Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Ami Mizuno y Rei Hino, pero también mantienes una estrecha relación con Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaioh, Setsuna Meiou y Hotaru Tomoe, esta ultima la más pequeña de todas ustedes. Todas ellas normalmente son crueles contigo debido a tus múltiples defectos que ya mencione, se burlan de ti… te insultan y jamás toman en serio nada de lo que tu hagas o digas y entre las muchas denominaciones que te dan la que sobresale es "cabeza de chorlito"

— _¡Hombre… que no tenia que ser tan duro!— _pensó Serena — _incluso si una parte de lo que dijo es verdad._

—Tienes un novio llamado Darien Chiba que en estos momentos está en EEUU estudiando un post grado en medicina quien lo único que sabe hacer es darte sufrimientos… él fue el que termino su relación por un simple sueño que su propio "yo" del futuro le envío, te rompió el corazón, te humillo y trato peor que basura… después se fue a EEUU por largo tiempo donde jamás se digno a contestar una de tus cartas o tus llamadas.

—Darien termino conmigo porque quería protegerme y si nunca me escribió o llamo fue porque no pudo, una lunática lo había atacado.

—Tienes razón, pero que me dices acerca de su segunda partida a EEUU… a él no le importo irse de nuevo a pesar de saber que tu sufrirías mucho, pero bueno hablar de ese ingrato hombre no vale la pena… sigamos con tus amigas…— el hombre siguió enumerando los aspectos de la vida de Serena que tenían que ver en su relación con sus amigas pero la rubia se distrajo y dejo de escucharlo cuando escucho un gruñido en su mente, que obviamente provenía de Rei. Pero de nuevo llevo su atención hasta lo que decía el sujeto.

—Y dime ¿estos son amigos? —Pregunto escupiendo las palabras como si fuera lo más desagradable del mundo —realmente no son tus amigas ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué?— le pregunto confundida, tratando de entender como es que había llegado él a esa conclusión. Recordando lo que había estado hablando durante los últimos minutos, entonces se acordó que él había estado describiendo lo mal que va su vida sobre todo por la relación con las chicas. —Mis amigas no son tan malas —afirmó tratando de sonar firme.

— ¡JA! —Se burlo el sujeto —si no son tan malas dime ¿que fue lo que paso el verano pasado?— él grito y agito una mano frente a la cara de Serena a quien espontáneamente le vinieron unos recuerdos a la mente.

"_siempre llegas tardes"_

"_duermes demasiado"_

"_Lloras como nena de cinco años"_

"_tu ingenuidad siempre nos mete en problemas"_

"_Eres un completo desastre"._

— Eso fue porque quisimos enumerar nuestras fallas para ser más fuerte— explico Serena después de que su mente se disipara y tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire. El hombre sonrió satisfecho sabiendo que había tocado un punto sensible.

— ¿Recuerdas esa conversación sobre el futuro próximo?

Una nueva oleada de recuerdos inundo la mente de Serena.

"_Tal vez podrías ser una mesera de mi restaurante, a pesar de que accidentalmente terminaras rompiendo todos los platos"_

"_Bueno, yo podría darte un empleo como mi ayudante, ya sabes… podrías responder a las cartas de mis miles de admiradores… ¡OH! Lo había olvidado tienes una pésima ortografía y caligrafía"_

"_Quizás podrías…"_

"_Olvídalo Ami, no soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para trabajar contigo"_

"_No te preocupes Serena, yo te daré trabajo, el templo siempre necesitar ser barrido"_

— ¿Qué tal tu cumpleaños numero quince?

_"Por favor, chicas. Lo digo en serio. Esta vez necesito de su ayuda." _

_"Yo tengo que ir a casa con Artemis" _

_"Tengo una clases de karate". _

_"Tengo clases de Matemáticas avanzadas" _

_"Tengo que ayudar a mi abuelo en el templo._

—Bueno, sí...ellas me dejaron sola pero porque estaban planeando una fiesta sorpresa para mi.

—Puedo demostrarte muchos ejemplos más— el hombre dijo y volvió a mover la mano.  
De pronto Serena fue asaltada por muchas imágenes de recuerdos.

_"Todo lo que haces es comer y dormir". _

_"¡Cabeza de chorlito!" _

_"¡Serena tonta!"_

"_Animo Serena… eso es tu único talento"_

"_¿Vas a llorar cada vez que no entiendas algo?"_

"_Eres la persona más torpe de este planeta"_

"_Todo lo haces mal"_

"_Tienes dos pies izquierdos"_

"_Serena nosotros no soportamos tu ingenuidad"_

"_No estas calificada para ser la reina del futuro"_

"_Princesa llorona"_

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de Serena, cada recuerdo la golpeo como un tsunami devastador que no tuvo ninguna consideración en pulverizar su corazón, el dolor era inmenso y no lo pudo ocultar. Todas las cosas crueles que las chicas le habían dicho la perseguían ahora.

—Ves, tengo razón no son tus amigas ¿verdad?— habló el hombre con una voz hipnótica. Esas palabras se apoderaron de la rubia, el dolor desapareció y ella quedo con una sensación de satisfacción — ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te explique acerca de los instrumentos y objetos que existen en esta habitación?

—Sí —susurro en trance.

—Pues como yo soy tu único amigo no me gustaría tener que utilizarlos en ti… yo no voy a hacerte esas cosas, ni tampoco te tratare como te tratan tus amigas, yo estaré para ti siempre, todo lo que tienes que hacer es unirte a mi y juntos vengarnos de tus amigas… ¿Qué fácil no? Tú te unes a mi y yo no te torturare, porque ellas no valen la pena que tu pases por una situación tan terrible como lo es la tortura por ellas, ellas no se merecen que té te sacrifiques… yo soy tu único amigo.

—Sí —Serena estuvo de acuerdo —las chicas no son mis amigas y no se merecen que yo me sacrifique por ellas… tú eres mi único amigo por eso no me torturaras. ¡No!— otra parte de ella gritó. — ¡No! Eso no es cierto. Mis amigas siempre han estado ahí para mí. Pero él tiene razón y yo no quiero que me torture— La primera parte de ella argumento— él es mi único amigo. ¡No!— dijo, cada vez más fuerte — ¡No!... ¡Sí!... ¡No! ¡No! Y ¡NO!... ¡BASTA!— gritó. El medallón de transformación que portaba dejó escapar un destello cegador de luz, rompiendo la ilusión en la que estaba inmersa. Todo el dolor y la debilidad llego de golpe dejándola sin aliento en el choque.

**Templo Hikawua.**

— ¡LA ENCONTRE!— exclamaron llenas de jubilo y al unísono Ami y Michiru en el instante en que el medallón de Serena había dejado escapar el destello de luz.

—Tenemos que transformamos y partir de inmediato… lo ultimo que pude captar es que el infeliz que la tiene esta tratando de lavarle el cerebro atemorizándola con el tema de la tortura y la relación que tiene con nosotras en especial por las palabras crueles que alguna vez le hemos dicho— informo Rei quien hace un par de minutos había perdido la conexión mental con Serena.

Los gatos y las chicas salieron apresuradas hacia el exterior del templo pero al momento de abrir la puerta se encontraron con una eufórica Haruka.

—También la encontramos— informo Michiru antes que nadie dijera nada entendiendo que su fiel compañera al igual que ella y Ami había podido dar con el paradero de la Princesa.

—Vamos… Serena esta en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad— dijo Haruka.

**Continuara…**

**N.A: había prometido a una lectora publicar ayer, pero la página estaba un poco extraña y no me dejo, así que me vi obligada a publicar hoy… pido disculpas por eso.**

**alex de andrew: gracias por tu comentario, la verdad estaba dudosa si en verdad lograba causar intriga con la trama y tus palabras me dicen que sí, muchas gracias por el rw.**

**También gracias a quienes han leído y en especial a quienes dejaron un comentario. Esta historia es breve por lo que pienso terminarla en el siguiente capitulo que publicare en el transcurso de la semana.**

**Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres**

"_**La amistad es una asociación formada entre las personas que se profesan mutuamente un cariño más particular que el resto de los hombres".**_

Barón de Holbach

**Cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad.**

La energía liberada agotó aun más a Serena que se derrumbo de nuevo en el suelo quedando acostada sobre su espalda ante la atónita mirada del hombre.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? No se puede romper mis ilusiones, menos con la manipulación que hice de tus temores al detallarte los métodos de tortura que existieron en este planeta— habló el hombre entre desconcertado y furioso.

Serena simplemente no encontró ninguna razón para contestarle, jamás entendería la unión y el gran amor que la unía a ella y sus amigas, por lo que no se movió y todavía jadeando para poder respirar siguió escuchando

—Nunca he visto tanta energía en una persona ¿Cómo lo hiciste?— le hombre la miro con fiereza y con total falta de delicadeza le asesto una bofetada, la rubia sintió la sangre correr por su cara pero no respondió —Te hice una pregunta

—Tengo amigas que se preocupan por mí, no importa lo que me digas siempre han estado para mí y vendrán por mí. Nunca me han abandonado y nunca lo harán.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanta fe en tus amigas? Te he demostrado lo crueles que han sido, te ofrecí un trato a cambio de la tortura y ¿tú te niegas para protegerlas a ellas?

—A veces mis amigas parecen ser crueles, pero en realidad están tratando de ayudarme a crecer. Mis amigas son importantes para mí. Haría cualquier cosa por ellas. Tienen mi lealtad. No me importa que me tortures porque yo por ellas moriría. Nunca me uniré a ti. Yo no estoy sola— dijo recogiendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, con coraje mirándolo fijamente incluso de manera fría a los ojos.

—Es tu decisión si no te unes a mi voy a tener que matarte, no puedo permitir que te recuperes e intentes algo en mi contra, yo no tengo el poder suficiente como para enfrentarme a ti o a tus guerreras y ya que han acabado con todos los Youmas que envíe tendré que matarte simplemente— el hombre sonrió con malicia —pero tú tienes una energía increíblemente fuerte y yo no veo porque no tomarla antes de acabar con tu patética vida— él se acerco hasta donde Serena estaba acostada y sin protección alguna, se inclino hacia abajo y la levanto por los cabellos con una mano. Su otra mano la dirigió hasta el cuello de la Princesa y estrello su cuerpo contra la pared más cercana. Poco a poco los ojos del hombre empezaron a cambiar a una tonalidad roja y Serena pudo sentir como la energía de su cuerpo era extraída. Intento luchar, pero después de unos segundos se relajo en la empuñadura sabiendo que de luchar en el estado que estaba seria peor.

El tiempo le pareció haberse detenido sintiendo como la vida se le escapa lentamente a cada agónico intento por respirar, pero de un momento a otro se había acabado, el hombre aflojo el agarre en su cuello y la tiro al suelo como un triste muñeco de trapo, la caída fue terrible, su debilidad era tal que incluso poner los brazos para amortiguar el golpe fue un rotundo fracaso.

Sin escrúpulos el sujeto pateo uno de los costados de Serena haciendo que girara y quedara recostada sobre su espalda. Los ojos azules de la chica se dirigieron hacia arriba, hasta la cara del hombre que sonreía con crueldad y la miraba con burla.

—¡Que energía tan dulce!— se regocijó —pero ahora a terminar mi trabajo… ¿sabes? los objetos de tortura que te enseñe no son mi estilo solo los tenia en este lugar para jugar con tus nervios, pero no por eso voy hacer las cosas más lindas para ti— ante sus ultimas palabras el hombre apunto con la palma de su mano hacia el maltrecho cuerpo de Serena y un rayo negro salio disparado había ella impactándola de lleno y lanzándola por los aires varios metros hasta que se estrello contra la pared del fondo.

El dolor fue horrible seguido por un grito agónico, antes de caer de nuevo al suelo quedándose ahí, solo jadeando.

— ¿Como se sintió? ¿Te dolió? Ahora tú sabes lo que es el dolor suerte la tuya que no quiera utilizar mis juguetes porque a mi me gustan los trabajos…. Pulcros— otro rayo de energía negra la embistió y ella solo pudo gritar — ¿Dónde están tus amigas ahora?— un nuevo ataque, cada uno peor que el anterior. El hombre parecía disfrutar del dolor de su victima, viéndola en agonía sin poder hacer nada mientras seguía burlándose de ella —Tus amigas siquiera saben sonde estas, nunca las volverás a ver… ni a ellas ni al pobre Príncipe de la Tierra, estas completamente sola y abandonada— ataques provenientes del hombre fueron lanzados repetidamente y Serena sabia que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más. El dolor se estaba convirtiendo en demasiado, la sangre brotaba libremente del costado de su cabeza bañándole el rostro y mezclándose con su sudor y las lagrimas secas que tenia. Sabia que el final estaba cerca y el oscurecimiento de los bordes de su visión se lo confirmaban. Un nuevo ataque y lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de sus costillas al fracturarse porque siquiera para gritar tenía fuerzas.

—Lo siento— susurro con desesperación —Chicas, Darien lo siento mucho— hablo pensando en que tal vez el hombre tenia razón que sus amigas no llegarían y que moriría sola sin tener siquiera la oportunidad de haberse defendido o en ultima instancia haberse transformado.

—Ahora el golpe final— el sujeto lanzo una espeluznante carcajada y Serena solo cerró los ojos esperando el fin, esperando el término de su vida cuando un gran estruendo hizo temblar las paredes y el piso.

Serena y el hombre miraron en dirección al origen de la explosión y la rubia pudo distinguir seis figuras que poco a poco se fueron aclarando, con la visión borrosa pudo distinguir a Sailor Mars, Jupiter y Uranus al frente, con los brazos extendidos no dejándole duda alguna que la puerta destrozada fue su trabajo. Mercury, Venus y Neptune estaban más atrás, todas ellas, las seis con una mirada que si fuera capaz de matar el hombre habría sido eliminado espontáneamente. Sus amigas se veían furiosas, nunca Serena las había visto tan enojadas, pero fue Mars quien llamo su atención encogiéndola hasta el punto de casi congelarle la sangre, se veía total y absolutamente furibunda al grado que podía oler la ira que corría por sus venas y por primera vez en su vida se alegro que ese terrible enojo no fuera dirigido a ella a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba fastidiar a su temperamental amiga.

El ultimo pensamiento de Serena fue dirigido hacia el hombre que la había secuestrado y maltratado pidiendo piedad por él porque sabia que lo que venia no iba a ser agradable, sus amigas no parecían tener la palabra misericordia en sus mentes. Antes de desmayarse Serena pidió clemencia para el hombre y finalmente se deslizo en la oscuridad.

— ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

— ¡Espada de Urano elimina!

— ¡Ataque de hoja de roble de Júpiter!

— ¡Reflejo submarino!

— ¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

— ¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

El ataque de las Sailor Scouts fue certero y conciso no tenían tiempo para haber hecho pagar a ese sujeto como se lo merecía por haber lastimado a su amiga, ahora lo importante era ver y asistir a Serena. Una gran masa de energía multicolor impacto al hombre vestido de negro quien sin tiempo de reacción o poder para repeler el ataque bramo un agónico grito antes de que su cuerpo fuera pulverizado.

* * *

Completa oscuridad a su alrededor que no le permitía ver siquiera sus manos, flotando en un mar de calidez y paz, donde todo el dolor y el sufrimiento antes padecido ya no existía. Serena no se quería ir, quería permanecer en ese sitio, era tan agradable la sensación, pero esos pensamientos se disiparon de su cabeza cuando una intensa luz blanca apareció ejerciendo sobre su cuerpo una atracción gigantesca.

Se dejo arrastrar por la luz y en su recorrido escucho unas voces conocidas, voces preocupadas que hablaban entre si con una angustia que le congelo en corazón.

_"! OH! ¡Gran Kami!" __  
__"Ayúdame a darle la vuelta." _

"_Despacio"__  
__"Ella no está respirando" __  
__"¡Revisa el pulso!" __  
__"¡Es débil! Serena, quédate con nosotras, ¡Por favor! __  
__"¡Chicas!, la estamos perdiendo. Tenemos que hacer maniobras de resucitación" __  
__"¡Vamos, Gatita, respira!" __  
__"¡No podemos perderla!" _

"_¡Demonios! ¡Serena! ¡No puedes darte por vencida!_

_"Serena, Serena… ¡SERENA!" _

Cuando estaba apunto de tocar la luz algo la hizo girar, un poco alejada de su posición otra luz brillaba, pero esta era de diferentes colores, era hermosa como un arco iris y al igual que la luz blanca, Serena, sintió la atracción que ejercía sobre su cuerpo tirando de ella. Por un momento ambas luces parecían pelearse por ella hasta que una calida y amorosa voz le hablo.

—_Aun no, hija mía… todavía tienes una larga vida por delante y muchas cosas por hacer_— inmediatamente Serena sintió que una de las luces se rendía y la otra iba ganando más fuerza.

El dolor y la debilidad de todo su cuerpo regreso de golpe, pero también sintió unas manos sobre ella. Unas calidas y afectuosas manos que ejercían cierta presión en su pecho. El aire empezó a llenar de nuevo sus pulmones y un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios.

— ¿Serena, estas bien? —escucho la voz de Ami en medio de la nebulosa que alteraba sus sentidos.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cara preocupada de Sailor Mercury, su rostro preocupado y bañado en lágrimas que poco a poco iba demostrando un gran alivio. Echo un vistazo a su alrededor y ahí estaba las demás. Venus inclinada sobre ella tomando de forma aprensiva su mano derecha. Jupiter y Uranus recargadas sobre sus piernas, ambas con una mirada furiosa aun, pero parecían haberse calmado un poco. Mars a su lado izquierdo acariciándole la cabeza, destilando fuego por los ojos y rastros de lagrimas en el rostro, era claro que aun no podía controlar las ganas de volver a matar al individuo que le había hecho tanto daño a su amiga. Y un poco más alejada estaba Michiru rogando a sus compañeras, y siendo ignorada olímpicamente, que se apartaran para dejar que el aire llegara con más facilidad a Serena.

—Por unos momentos nos hiciste creer que te habíamos perdido —susurro Mars con ternura en claro constante con su postura todavía furiosa.

—Vinieron —dijo Serena simplemente, agradecida de que ellas estaban ahí —Creí que no lo harían nunca.

— ¡que poca confianza! —exclamo Venus fingiendo estar ofendida pero la sonrisa de de alivio que afloro en sus labios indicaba otra cosa.

—Siempre te protegeremos, Gatita, porque tú eres una persona muy especial para nosotras.

Serena esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y luego frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde están Hotaru y Setsuna? ¿Les sucedió algo malo?— pregunto en extremo preocupada.

—Solo estaban de viaje visitando al padre de Hotaru, en estos momentos deben estar viniendo de regreso, cuando les avisamos de tu desaparición ambas decidieron suspender el viaje— dijo Haruka.

—Creo que deberían avisarles que ya no es necesario que regresen— sugirió Ami.

—De todas maneras se negaran a no estar en Tokio y comprobar por ellas mismas que Serena esta bien— apunto Michiru.

—También deberíamos avisarle a Darien de la situación— hablo Mina.

— ¿Darien?

—Sí. Serena… llamo al templo porque estaba preocupado por ti— comento Rei.

—Creo que eso deberíamos hablarlo después, ahora debemos llevar a Serena aun lugar seguro, ¿Puedes caminar?— pregunto Michiru.

Serena afirmo con la cabeza y luego trato de mover sus piernas, pero se encontró así misma atrapada bajo las garras suaves de Uranus Y Jupiter.

—Jupiter, Uranus ¿les importaría?— hablo Ami haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicarle a las otras chicas que debían dejar el espacio suficiente para que Serena se pusiera de pie.

Jupiter se alejo pero Uranus negó con la cabeza y tomo entre sus brazos a la Princesa para cargarla.

— ¿Dónde la llevamos? Si sus padres la ven así se volverían locos— apunto Lita.

Al mismo tiempo contestaron Rei y Haruka:

— ¡A la mansión!

— ¡Al Templo!

—Creo que el Templo es lo más conveniente. De ahí podremos inventar algo que decirle a sus padres, si la llevan a su mansión —dijo Venus señalando a Haruka y Michiru —no tendríamos como explicar el que Serena haya llegado a ese lugar.

—Bien que sea el templo— concedió Uranus a regañadientes.

—Vamos, un par de horas de sueño y el Cristal de Plata hará milagros— índico Rei.

—Gracias— susurro Serena dejando arrastrar por el sueño y refugiándose en el reconfortante pecho de Uranus.

* * *

Por la mañana siguiente Serena se encontró recostada sobre una reconfortable cama que definitivamente no era la suya. Abrió los ojos lentamente y a modo de protesta ante la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas los volvió a cerrar de golpe.

—Que bueno que ya no estás dormida, me ahorraste las molestias de lanzarte agua para que despertaras— dijo Rei entrando a su habitación.

— ¡OH! Eso hubiera sido muy cruel de tu parte— hablo Serena en un susurro. Por primera vez fue conciente de los múltiples vendajes que cubrían sus heridas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubieran dado una paliza—respondió con una sonrisa que de inmediato suprimió al sentir una punzada de dolor en la cabeza.

—Te traje unos analgésicos y un poco de agua— Rei entrego el medicamento y el líquido a Serena.

—Gracias.

—las chicas están afuera ¿crees que estaría bien que entraran?

—Lo creo— respondió simplemente después de beber un largo trago de agua y con una mueca de desagrado tragarse las píldoras.

—Antes de ir por las chicas quisiera hablar unas palabras contigo— dijo seria.

Serena sudo frío, más cuando vio el suéter rojo que Rei le había prestado depositado en el contenedor de basura hecho un desastre. El suéter estaba completamente destrozado y las escasas partes que no estaban destruidas estaban quemadas o manchadas de sangre.

— ¡OH! Yo lo siento mucho, de verdad no fue mi culpa, pero prometo pagártelo— hablo apresuradamente.

Rei miro sin entender a su amiga, siguió la trayectoria de la mirada de Serena y así comprendió a lo que se refería. La morena entorno los ojos y tras un bufido de indignación continuo.

—No soy tan insensible como para estar preocupada por un simple suéter— expreso lo más tranquila que pudo.

— ¿en serio?

— ¡Claro!— exclamo resignada —Además sé que tengo mucho tiempo para que arreglemos cuentas— termino sonriendo con malicia —pero no era de eso de lo que quería hablar.

— ¿A no?

— ¡No!— resoplo — en realidad quería pedirte disculpas.

— ¿Disculpas?— pregunto Serena ladeando la cabeza con una expresión de desconcierto y curiosidad.

—Sí, disculpas. Primero por lo de ayer… no debí dejarte sola, sé que la principal responsable de lo que te paso soy yo y lo lamento mucho.

—No, Rei, ¡Claro que no!... tú estabas en tu derecho a no cumplir mis peticiones y de verdad lamento haber dicho que si algo me pasara en el camino quedaría en tu conciencia, yo solo lo dije de broma, jamás te responsabilizaría por lo que ocurrió por lo que te pido que tampoco lo hagas tú.

—Tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo mejor para que no lo haga— Serena iba a replicar por la pelinegra con un grácil movimiento de la mano le indico que guardara silencio —también debo disculparme por todas las cosas crueles que te he dicho. Ayer yo fui la única testigo de lo que paso y me sentí horrible, nunca fue mi intención herirte con mis palabras, lamento no haber pensado en tus sentimientos y te juro que si pudiera hacer algo para remediar el daño que te he causado no dudaría en hacerlo… todas hemos sido muy crueles, pero yo he sido la que más se ha excedido…

—Rei, no sigas— interrumpió Serena —me duele escucharte hablar así, como si fueras un monstruo… has sido una excelente amiga para mi, siempre has estado cuando lo he necesitado y si me han dolido tus palabras o las de las chicas es solo porque sé que son verdad, soy conciente de mis defectos y he aprendido que sus palabras son solo para hacerme mejorar… jamás he visto malas intensiones en ustedes y agradezco el que se preocupen por mi y me obliguen a mejorar. Si hay alguien quien debe pedir disculpas soy yo, ustedes deben estar atadas a una vida de luchas y peleas, han muerto por protegerme y sé que están dispuestas a dar una y otra vez la vida por mí, y no es justo. Yo no merezco sus sacrificios y de verdad lamento profundamente no ser digna de ustedes.

—Cuando hablas así me recuerdas que algún día serás la responsable de gobernar y traer paz y amor al universo entero— murmuro Rei — Sí nos quejamos es porque sabemos que al exigirte puedes ser capaz de dar más de ti. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te queremos, por el contrario y la mejor forma de demostrarlo es que nunca te abandonaremos.

— ¡Exacto!— exclamo Mina entrando a la habitación seguida por el resto de las chicas y los gatos —siempre hemos criticado tus defectos, pero nunca hemos alabado tus virtudes, hemos cometidos graves errores, pero nunca dudes que estamos orgullosas de ti.

—Nosotras siempre te protegeremos, porque eres una gran amiga, no por ser nuestra princesa. Siempre estaremos ahí para ti, porque es la única manera que tenemos de devolver todo el amor, bondad, generosidad y humildad que tú nos das— continuó Haruka.

—Tu nos aceptas tan cual somos, jamás nos criticas y nos das un apoyo infinitivo y desinteresado— dijo Lita sonriendo suavemente.

—Has sido la responsable de llenar todos los vacíos de nuestra existencia. Contigo nunca nos sentimos solas— espetó Ami en total acuerdo de las palabras de sus amigas.

—Eres capaz de perdonar hasta a tus enemigos y no dudas en dar segundas, terceras, cuartas o centenares de oportunidades —dio Amichiru

—Tienes una voluntad inquebrantable, luchas por lo que piensas y sientes de manera férrea y siempre antepones a las demás personas que a ti misma. Eres una excelente persona y amiga— sonrió Hotaru.

— Yo no merezco tener amigos como ustedes—Para esa altura Serena ya estaba llorando de manera escandalosa de la emoción.

—Estamos muy orgullosas de usted, mi princesa— dijo solemnemente Setsuna.

—A-alguna vez d-dejaras de llamarme princesa— interrumpió su llanto para quejarse del formalismo de la guardiana del tiempo.

— ¡Claro! Princesa.

La rubia chillo de la emoción demostrando la gran habilidad que tenia para cambiar de estados anímicos.

—Algún día la llamare mi reina— respondió la mujer mayor con una discreta sonrisa.

Serena gimió y el resto de los presentes estallo en carcajadas.

—Gracias… gracias a todos— dijo Serena con la honestidad característica de ella a flor de piel —Gracias por todo… yo no podría hacer nada sin ustedes… todos ustedes son mi mayor fortaleza, son lo que me motiva a seguir adelante. Sin ustedes yo no seria nada. Yo nunca las abandonare.

— ¡Nunca te abandonaremos!

* * *

Ir a la escuela para Serena seguía siendo un tormento, pero por primera vez en la vida y luego de pasar dos semanas en absoluto reposo tras el "asalto" que había sufrido, la rubia iba por la calle feliz en su camino a la escuela. Por fin podría volver a ver a sus amigas, y no es como si en estas dos semanas no las haya visto, pero le parecía que el tiempo que habían pasado juntas era muy poco, por lo que ahora se encontraba realmente dichosa de regresar a las aulas de clases. Pero como era su costumbre iba muy retrazada por lo que se vio obligada a correr.

— ¡Ey, Odango atama!— una voz familiar la hizo frenar en seco — ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿De nuevo vas retrasada a la escuela?

— ¡DARIEN! —Exclamo — ¡Darien!

Apoyado contra un poste de luz, mirando a través de sus gafas de sol y con una sonrisa irresistible en el rostro, el hombre se encontraba esperando a su novia para darle una sorpresa. Serena corrió hacia Darien y de un salto cayo sobre los brazos del pelinegro al tiempo que lo sofocaba a besos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto al borde de la locura debido a la felicidad que sentía.

—Regrese— cometo simplemente estrechando fuertemente a su amada entre los brazos.

—Pero ¿Qué pasa con tus estudios?

—Aquí también puedo estudiar— contesto depositando suavemente a Serena en el suelo pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Pero tu sueño era estudiar en EEUU.

—Comencé a disminuir mi rendimiento académico, a decir verdad yo no podía concentrarme en los estudios y no aprendía nada —hizo una pausa y acomodo unos cabellos rebelde de Serena tras su oreja —Bueno, en realidad si aprendí algo. Yo me di cuenta que necesito estar cerca de ti, que estando lejos no hago más que extrañarte y que el tiempo y la distancia me hacen anhelar tu cercanía.

— ¡OH! Eso es tan tierno— suspiro ella.

—Te amo demasiado como para estar lejos de ti, por eso decidí continuar mis estudios aquí, cerca de ti, en el lugar donde pertenezco— tomo la mano de Serena para tomar el camino hacia la escuela de la rubia — ahora por lo menos cuando Sailor Moon este en problemas voy a poder hacer algo más que sufrir y preocuparme estando sentado al otro lado del mundo. Fui muy egoísta, no pensé en el dolor que te causaría mi partida y te pido que me perdones.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, yo te apoyo en tus sueños.

—Mi sueño es pasar cada día de mi vida a tu lado, no debí olvidarme de eso yo de verdad lo siento.

—Bueno— sonrío con malicia —te perdono si me invitas a salir.

— ¡Hecho!— concedió Darien sonriendo —Te amo y jamás volveré a abandonarte, lo juro.

—Te amo también— respondió Serena con una brillante sonrisa antes de ser besada tiernamente por su novio.

**Fin.**

**N.A: último capitulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado esta pequeña historia y agradezco enormemente a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leerla, pero especialmente a las personas que dejaron un comentario. Es importante para un escritor (aunque sea amateur) recibir las impresiones de los lectores.**

**Ahora con respecto al final de la historia, debo confesar que no soy una fiel fanática de la pareja Serena-Darien, con esto no digo que me guste más Seiya, todo lo contrario, entre los dos prefiero al Príncipe de la Tierra, lo tolero por sobre el otro pelinegro y si en esta historia concluí con este final es solo porque al ser un relato tan corto estaba imposibilitada de generar otra relación amorosa. A modo de auto-critica debo decir que me pareció extremadamente rosa el final y quede algo decepcionada ya que desde hace varios meses que ya me canse de las historias de ese tipo y me resulta algo contradictorio que precisamente yo haga un final rosa… odio caer en contradicciones, pero esta vez no lo pude evitar y no sé por qué (ojo, no estoy criticando a nadie con este asunto, cada cual es libre de escribir y leer historias del tipo que desee, pero en mi particular caso ya no me gustan las historias rosas)**

**Bien, ahora es tarea de ustedes opinar acerca de mi desempeño como escritora. Toda critica, duda, sugerencia, cometario, etc., etc., son bien recibidos si se hacen con respeto y sin ánimos de ofender. De antemano agradezco a quienes se den el tiempo de leer este ultimo capitulo y eventualmente a quienes hagan un comentario. **

Rouge Passion: gracias por el comentario, el apoyo y tus palabras positivas hacia mi forma de escribir y la historia. No pensaba publicar este capitulo tan luego, pero como sé que durante la semana no tendré tiempo decidí ponerme a escribir y publicarlo ahora para no aumentar tus ansias. Saludos un gran abrazo.

**Saludos a todos**

**Pepeka.**


End file.
